


Do You Remember Me, Jack?

by Amsare



Category: BioShock
Genre: Amnesia, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up in an unknown room: why isn't he in Rapture? </p><p>
  <i>“Okay, okay, I know what’s happening, sit down on the bed,” Atlas made him sit on the soft mattress, taking the blanket to cover Jack’s back, “it was just a vivid dream, boyo, a stupid dream.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember Me, Jack?

Jack turned over the other side of the bed, smelling an unknown musky scent; he opened his eyes, expecting to see the ruins of Rapture, its shattered glasses and walls all around himself.  
   
_Where am I?_  
   
He was not in a city deep down the Atlantic Ocean – that was for sure – as there was a bright blue sky outside the french window of the room.  
   
Jack looked around himself quite confused, trying to recall his memories.  
   
_How did I end up here?_  
   
On his right there was a bedside table, a lamp and an empty glass on it: all things that were not remotely suspicious.  
   
Some clothes were on the floor, other on a wooden chair next to a desk: he recognized his beige sweater among them.  
   
_That is mine_ , Jack thought touching his naked chest, _why am I half-naked?_  
   
He got up from the bed, moving toward the window to open it: the cold air made him shiver but Jack didn’t mind. He would have given everything to feel the air on his skin again when he was back in Rapture.  
   
_Rapture._  
   
_Was it a dream?_  
   
“Jack?” Somebody was coming upstairs, getting closer to the room.  
   
Jack faced the door and his jaw tightened, ready to fight – except he felt no power nor strange chemicals flowing through his veins.  
   
He was an ordinary man.  
   
The door opened and Jack flinched, adrenaline starting to flow through his body; he had to stop himself from trying to strike whoever was coming with _Electro Bolt_ because it would have been useless or worse – _stupid_.  
   
_I’ve got no EVE_. _No ADAM._  
   
“Jack! You’re awake!” A young man entered the room, looking at him with affection, “I thought you would have slept for days!”  
   
He was tall and strong, though not as robust as Jack; he was wearing a white shirt, the two top buttons open and a pair of old jeans. But what struck him the most was the man’s bright blue eyes, so expressive: Jack could read the man face like an open book if he wanted.  
   
_Are you real?_  
   
Jack wanted to move but he couldn’t as he was too shocked; he stayed where he was, the wind cooling his skin and making him visibly shiver.  
   
“You should close the window behind you, boyo,” the man continued speaking concerned, “you don’t want to get a cold, do you?”  
   
_Boyo._  
   
He knew that voice: suddenly, he was back in Rapture, hands clutching desperately around an old shortwave radio.  
   
_I’m Atlas and aim to keep you alive._  
   
“A-Atlas?” Jack murmured that name a little scared of the consequences: he didn’t know if that man would have been that Atlas.  
   
_My Atlas._  
   
Back in Rapture he had never had the chance to meet him face to face after all, so Jack had no idea of who Atlas was; his voice was the only familiar detail of that mysterious man.  
   
"Yes, Jack, what is it?"  
   
Atlas got closer, closing the window behind him; then he passed a hand through his dark hair, looking perplexed at Jack.  
   
"Where am I?"  
   
_Please, help me understand what's happening to me._  
   
"What do you mean? We're at home," Atlas chuckled, getting even closer to Jack to put both arms around his waist, “our home.”  
   
That unexpected intimate touch made Jack jump back involuntarily, hitting the window with his back. It was Atlas' turn to be perplexed now, folding his arms tight, muscles clenching; he sighed, "Alright, Jack, what's wrong with you?"  
   
Jack’s mind was racing fast: he had to answer him in one way or another.  
   
“I don’t know where I am,” he said finally, glancing at the room, “I remember having a plane crash and suddenly I was stuck in a hidden city deep down the Atlantic Ocean, killing monsters and having some sort of superpowers…”  
   
Atlas raised his eyebrows in complete disbelief, not sure if he had to laugh or not.  
   
“Superpowers,” he repeated, “right…”  
   
Jack shrugged, “I know it sounds crazy, but please, believe me when I say everything was so real,” he lowered his head as horrible memories from Rapture came to his mind: clothes stained of blood, scent of salt mixed with death in the air, dead bodies on the dirty floors…  
   
“Jack?”  
   
“You.”  
   
Atlas got closer to him again, putting his hands on Jack’s shoulder, “me what?”  
   
“You where there,” Jack whispered, shivering, “you were there talking to me through a shortwave radio, telling me where to go, what to do and-“ he tried to keep on speaking but remembering was becoming unbearable.  
   
“Okay, okay, I know what’s happening, sit down on the bed,” Atlas made him sit on the soft mattress, taking the blanket to cover Jack’s back, “it was just a vivid dream, boyo, a stupid dream.”  
   
Jack shook his head, “No, no, you don’t understand, I was there, and…” he pointed at the window, “that can’t be real, I should be in Rapture! I-I…”  
   
Atlas sighed and made something completely unexpected: he took Jack’s head between his hands and kissed in him shut.  
   
Sweet lips on his own, Jack had the strange feeling that it wasn’t the first time they kissed – but how was it even possible? They had never met in Rapture.  
   
_Are we lovers here?_  
   
When he finally pulled back, Jack was speechless.  
   
“Jack, I swear to you, you had a dream. We were together in this room last night, we made love,” Atlas smirked just for a moment, caressing Jack’s cheeks lightly, “we fell asleep and then I woke up a couple of hours ago to take a shower while you were still sleeping like a baby.”  
   
“What you’re saying doesn’t make any sense to me,” Jack’s voice was shivering, “like, this is the first time I’m talking to you face to face, I’ve never met you! I recognized your voice, that’s all.”  
   
Atlas remained in silence, narrowing his eyes as to study him: he was still caressing him as to calm him down which was unexpectedly working.  
   
“I don’t remember last night,” Jack said embarrassed, flush spreading all over his face, “I don’t remember my life here.”  
   
He heard a car passing by, the chirps of some birds: everything seemed so real but he was so scared! His mind was playing some nasty tricks on him.  
   
“Okay, boyo, try to relax. Breathe,” Atlas smoothly murmured, moving his hands on his neck to massage, “tell me now, what’s your name?”  
   
“Jack Wynand,” Jack answered right away, “My mother loved the name Jack.”  
   
Atlas chuckled, “Right. Where were you born?”  
   
“Overlook, Kansas,” the picture of a barn in a country came to his mind, “I’m American.”  
   
“Yes, you are. And where did we met?”  
   
He tried to focus but everything was a haze: there was no light helping him to bring those memories back.  
   
“Atlas, I-I...”  
   
“Sssh, boyo, relax, look at me,” Atlas put his forehead against Jack’s, “it was on a Friday night, the lads and me were drinking some beers back at the pub when I set my eyes on you,” he smirked, “and believe me when I say you were the most stunning man I’ve ever seen.”  
   
_Friday night._  
   
_A pub._  
   
“You sat at a table, lit on a cigarette and before you could do it, well, I ordered you a beer. You were so pleased…”  
   
_A handsome man looking at him from the other side of the room._  
   
_Hypnotic blue eyes._  
   
_A smile._  
   
“At the end of the night, my lads went home and I couldn’t afford to lose you,” he kissed him again briefly, “we talked about everything, you told me how much you loved photography, do you remember?”  
   
_A camera on a table._  
   
_An ashtray._  
   
_Smoke and beer smell._  
   
_Skin against his own, somebody touching him, wanting him, kissing him everywhere._  
   
“Do you remember Jack?”  
   
“I-I…”  
   
_“Would you kindly remember, boyo?”_  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com/](http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com)


End file.
